Destino
by Brenxitha chan
Summary: No importa cómo. No importa qué. Mi camino siempre tiene una dirección, que se dirige a ti. El destino es algo muy raro, ¿no es así, Natsu?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

El mundo se encontraba a segundos de su total destrucción. Una joven rubia, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de un chico de una peculiar cabellera color rosa.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? – se preguntaba repetidamente mientras veía todo desmoronarse a su alrededor.

―Porque así estaba destinado a ser. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica dudaba, temblorosa, en si voltear o no. La batalla contra el mayor de los demonios de Zeref, E.N.D. y contra el mismo Zeref, sin duda había tenido como resultado un precio muy alto. Había logrado detenerlo, pero a su vez, eso había firmado el fin de una era. En otras palabras, el fin del mundo en el que ellos vivían.

Al voltear, Lucy observó a una figura encapuchada. No pudo verle el rostro, sólo pudo ver dos luces rojas que provenían de donde deberían estar sus ojos.

―Q.. ¿Quién eres tú?

―¿Qué quién soy yo, pequeña? Soy aquel al que los hombres temen y veneran. Él único que inspira respeto incluso del más osado. Soy la muerte. Ni más, ni menos.

Esas palabras hicieron que la rubia soltara un grito interno. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser y le hizo temblar aún más.

―N… No. Eso no puede ser…

―Así es pequeña. Lo dudes o no, estás frente a la Muerte.

No pudo soportar verlo por más tiempo, por lo que se volteó y bajó la mirada. Paso un poco tiempo para que la chica asimilara el dato. Ante ello, no hizo más que soltar una risa abrumadora. Cerró, y abrió sus ojos sólo para ver detalladamente al chico al que ella mantenía entre sus brazos. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar su cara. Una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro del joven, recorriendo su cara sin vida, limpiando a su paso la mugre, la cual había sido resultado de una terrible y mortífera batalla que se había dado momentos antes.

Él ya no estaba más en ese mundo. Lo que ella sostenía, no era más que un cascarón vacío. La idea le cayó como balde de agua helada. Aun sabiendo aquello, ella no hizo nada más que aferrarse aún más a él.

―¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuviste que luchar contra él? ¿Por qué siempre tenías que ser tú…? ¿Por qué? – se lamentaba la chica.

La muerte no hacía nada más que ver, con cierta maravilla, la devoción que tenía la rubia hacia el chico que sostenía entre sus brazos.

―De verdad lo amabas, ¿no es así?

La voz de la muerte le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volteo de nueva cuenta para volver a ver aquellos rubís luminosos que la observaban atentamente.

―Gracias a él encontré un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Él me apoyaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Él... Y yo nunca… - Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué le estaba contando aquello a la figura espectral que se cernía frente a ella. Quizá quería hacérselo saber a alguien antes de que todo acabara.

―El mundo está a punto de entrar en una nueva era. Muchos morirán en cuestión de minutos, incluyéndote. ¿No esta eso bien? Si mueres, podrás estar con él.

La joven abrió súbitamente los ojos. Había recordado las últimas palabras que el chico le había dicho: ―Lu… Lucy… Perdón por haberles fallado… a todos… Desearía que todo hubiese terminado de otro modo… Lucy, yo…

―No. No está bien. – dijo la rubia encarando a aquel ser espectral.

―¿Cómo?

―No está bien que todo el mundo muera. No está bien que me dé por vencida así. Mientras un miembro de Fairy Tail esté con vida… ¡No se ha terminado nada! ―dijo con determinación la chica.

―Ja, ja, ja. – rió ruidosamente la muerte ante tal afirmación. Era absurdo el pensar que aquel mundo muerto tendría salvación. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea divertida. – Dime pequeña, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para cambiar todo esto?

La rubia lo miró extrañada. Hubiese esperado todo, menos aquella reacción.

―¿Cómo dices…?

―Oh, vamos muchacha. No me hagas repetir lo que dije.

Hubo un silencio, que pareció largo, situación que alteró al dios de la Muerte.

―¡Bien! Lo diré de nuevo, sólo una vez más. Dime, maga de Fairy Tail. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar para cambiar todo esto?

La muchacha dudo un momento en responder. No tenía caso esa conversación. Era verdad que el mundo estaba condenado. No había nada que hacer. Bajó la vista para ver una vez más a su amado, quién yacía sin vida entre sus brazos.

―Lo que sea.

―¿Cómo dijiste, pequeña? – dijo burlona la Muerte.

―¡Dije que haría lo sea!

―Bien. Así me gusta. Que haya determinación.

Lucy le observaba sin parpadear. Sentía que en cualquier momento todo terminaría, y de ser así, no quería darle el lujo a la muerte de verla dudar.

―Hay una forma de cambiar todo este… panorama tan desolador. – soltó al fin.

Lucy lo escuchaba atentamente.

―Lo único que pido a cambio es... veamos… un lazo

―¿Un lazo? – preguntó ella.

―Sí, un lazo.

―¿A qué se refiere con… eso?

―Voy a tomar el lazo con una persona. Es decir, voy a hacer que tú nunca conozcas a… alguien. Simplemente eso. Haré que tu encuentro con esa persona no exista.

―¿Qué?... Y con eso… ¿a quién se refie-?

La figura se acercó a ella, de modo que estuviera cara a cara con la joven.

―Eso lo descubrirás… a su debido tiempo. ―dijo mientras sonreía siniestramente.

La rubia dudó por un momento. La Muerte le observaba victoriosa. Sin duda se le había ocurrido una idea divertida. Quería ver sufrir más a esa ilusa chica que tenía enfrente.

―¿Y bien? – Preguntó, logrando así sacar de sus pensamientos a la joven.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Lucy tembló con la idea. Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y finalmente, le dio un último abrazo al chico que sostenía entre sus brazos. Dándole un beso en la frente, lo colocó sobre el pisó, y alzando la mirada, contestó: ―Toma el lazo que más te plazca. Si para evitar todo esto, yo no debo conocer a… ―volteo a ver de nuevo al chico que yacía ante sus pies y luego, cerró fuertemente los ojos ―¡Que así sea!

La muerte se sorprendió por la determinación de la chica. Eso sólo hizo que sus deseos de verla destrozada, aumentaran.

―Bien. Que así sea.

―Perdóname, Natsu.

―Entonces, tenemos un trato. – dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano.

―Sí. – dijo la rubia, sellando el trato con un apretón de manos.

Lucy había dado un lazo en su vida, sin saber que al hacerlo, desencadenaría muchas desgracias… Para ella y unos cuantos más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.** Esta es una mejora de un fic que deje votado por... razones meramente personales. Más que nada porque vi el error en algunas situaciones y... recapacitando, decidí arreglarlas, reescribiendo unas cuantas cosillas, y a su vez, cambiándole el título.

Espero les agrade el fic. Planeo hacerlo corto, pero... ya veremos.

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Despertando.**

Lucy despertó, creyendo que todo había sido un mal sueño. Que todo lo sucedido no había sido nada más que una ilusión.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, tanto que al abrir los ojos parecía como si alguien le hubiese puesto un taladro en la cabeza.

―Vaya. Sí que tuve un sueño muy… extraño.

Y fue entonces que se detuvo por un momento. Notó que algo no andaba bien. No, definitivamente algo andaba mal, realmente mal.

―Un momento… Estas son… ¿cadenas? ―dijo, al tiempo en que alzaba sus muñecas, las cuales se encontraban presas de unas gruesas cadenas.

Abrió los ojos aterrada al ver esas cadenas, pero eso no fue lo que más le aterró. Lo que realmente le aterró fue el ver con claridad el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era un poco estrecho y sucio, y no sólo eso, se sorprendió aún más al ver a su alrededor a varias jóvenes, que tenían más o menos su mismo rango de edad.

Dirigió su mirada hacia ella misma, y se vió vestida con unos ropajes andrajosos y mugrientos. El dolor de cabeza parecía comenzar a disminuir debido a que un dolor más grande hacía acto de presencia. Se llevó la mano al abdomen y entonces lo vió con claridad: sangre.

―Ah… ¡Ahhh! –gritó asustada.

De pronto, una mano le tapó la boca, al tiempo que susurraba un "shhh". Ella no dejó de temblar en ningún momento. Estaba realmente aterrorizada. Quería salir huyendo de ahí. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, se encontraba encadenada junto a otras chicas. No pudo soportarlo más. Sintió como se comenzaba a desvanecer. Lo último que logró escuchar fue: ―Shhh. No los hagas venir. Sólo, relájate.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, Lucy se percató de que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo. Dirigió por instinto una mirada a su abdomen, el cual se encontraba vendado, con telas viejas y mugrientas, pero ya no sangraba a fin de cuentas.

Sin saber en qué momento pasó, Lucy comenzó a llorar.

―Tsk. Es molesto que empieces a llorar de nuevo. – Dijo una voz al fondo del oscuro lugar.- Alguien por favor quiere calmarla de una maldita vez, o tendré que hacerlo yo de mal modo.

―Tessa, no empieces de nuevo. Es sólo que está asustada. Deberías comprender un poco…

―¡Y una mierda! – Exclamó una joven de larga cabellera azul – ¡Todas estamos en la misma maldita situación! Nuestra vida se fue a la mierda. Yo lo asimilé, está otra tipa lo asimiló – dijo al tiempo que señalaba a una joven de cabello corto color jade que se encontraba a su lado. – Que lo acepte de una jodida vez si no quiere ser golpeada de nuevo. – La joven le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a Lucy y, finalmente terminó por darle la espalda.

―Ummm… No le hagas caso a Tessa. Aunque, tiene algo de razón – dijo la chica que se encontraba a lado de la rubia.

―Esto… ¿don… dónde estamos?

―Oh, vaya. No me digas que no recuerdas lo que pasó.

Lucy se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

―Fuimos engañadas por un tal Salamander. Decía estar ofreciendo una fiesta, pero todo fue un engaño. Hemos sido Emmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?

―Te refieres a que… Somos… ¡¿Esclavas?!

―¡Bingo!, denle un premio por ser la más suspicaz del grupo – dijo Tessa mientras aplaudía.

―No… ¡No!, tiene que haber un error. Natsu jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como esto.

―¡Así que conoces al bastardo que hizo esto!- exclamó una Tessa en verdad enfadada.

La joven se acercó a Lucy. Al estar frente a ella, la levantó jalándola por el cuello de su andrajosa vestimenta de un material parecido a la manta. Lucy no ofreció resistencia alguna.

―Así que dime, rubiecita. ¿Conoces a los tipos que nos hicieron esto?

Lucy no respondió.

―¡Mierda!, que me respondas he dicho. – dijo mientras cerraba sus puños y le profesaba un puñetazo. ―Respóndeme, o la próxima vez no me contendré.

―¡Tessa!- gritó la joven que estaba alado de Lucy. -¡Ya basta!-Ella no tiene nada que ver con ellos. De ser así, ella no estaría aquí.

―Y quien nos asegura eso Lynora. En base a lo que acaba de decir, esta tipa conoce a esos bastardos.

Lynora observó con cierta indignación a Tessa, luego miró de reojo a Lucy y bajó la mirada. Suspiró, y finalmente, dijo: ―Haz insinuado que conoces a… A una de estas personas. Mencionaste un nombre… Na… Nat…

―Natsu. – dijo la rubia al fin. ―Es conocido como salamander. Yo… lo conozco.

―Oh, pequeña rubia. Haz dictado tu sentencia de muerte. – dijo Tessa al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza su puño y lo dirigía con odio hacia Lucy. Sin embargo, el puñetazo fue detenido por una mano que se interpuso. –Oh, vamos Lynora. Esta perra acaba de afirmar que conoce al tal salamander de mierda. Está más que explícito que está involucrada con estos bastardos.

Lynora mostraba serenidad. Se volteó a ver a Tessa y le dedicó una mirada. Una mirada que advertía una sola cosa: peligro.

―Oh, Lynora. No me digas que estás del lado de la perra amiga de esos hijos de…

―Dime, Lucy – dijo Lynora dejando a Tessa con la palabra en la boca. ―¿Cómo es ese tal Natsu que tu mencionas?

Tessa le miró confundida. ¿A qué se refería Lynora? Por otro lado, Lucy la observó con un dejo de duda. Finalmente respondió: ―Veamos… Es un mago de fuego. Es muy conocido por causar problemas a donde va… pero, tiene un gran corazón…

Tessa observó a Lucy con atención. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. La forma en la que Lucy comenzó a hablar de ese sujeto al que tanto creía odiar. La mirada cálida que emanaba de su golpeado rostro. El sonrojo que pudo ver a través de los moretones. Todo eso y más, le causó una gran repulsión. Por su lado, Lynora sólo observaba la escena con serenidad.

―Tiene una mirada que…

―No. Me refería a físicamente. ¿Cómo es él?

―Oh. –Dijo Lucy deteniéndose por un momento mientras un rubor recorría sus mejillas. ―Bueno, supongo que la característica que más resalta en él es su cabello. Digo, no es por nada pero, ¿a cuántos chicos de cabello rosado conoces?

Tanto Tessa, como Lynora, y todas las chicas que escuchaban con atención, agrandaron sus ojos muy sorprendidas. Lucy las observó a todas, y su reacción la confundió profundamente.

―… Qué… ¿Qué dije?, acaso dije algo malo.

Tessa la soltó. Dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. Se agachó, y comenzó a llorar.

―Perdona, Lucy… Soy una idiota, perdón. – dijo entre sollozos Tessa. Lucy sólo la observaba confundida ante tal reacción.

―No… No es nece…

―Lucy. – Dijo Lynora. – Tú realmente… ¿No recuerdas nada?

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

―Re… ¿recordar el qué? – preguntó.

―El salamander que nos hizo esto…―comenzó a decir entre sollozos Tessa, quien seguía agachada en el suelo. – El bastardo que nos hizo esto…―se detuvo un momento, realmente apenas y podía hablar. – El tipo que nos secuestró, tenía el cabello azul.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo, se aclaran las dudas.

¡Saludos, y gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer. Fairy Tail, y sus personajes, le pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima. Yo solo soy la autora de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El lazo que me fue arrebatado.**

Lucy no salía de su impresión. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo Tessa?

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

―Lucy. ―Una mano se había posado en su hombro. ―Creo que en verdad te golpearon muy duro. Esos… esos…

―Hijos de puta. ―Exclamó Tessa.

―Sí. Eso son. ―Reiteró Lynora.

―Esto no tiene sentido. ―dijo Lucy. Y en verdad, no lo tenía.

El último recuerdo que ella tenía, o creía tener, era el de estar ante una figura encapuchada y misteriosa que le había afirmado ser el Amo de la muerte. Pero aquello era imposible, ¿no? No había sido más que un absurdo sueño. Entonces, se vió en la necesidad de escrutar aún más en sus recuerdos. Por su mente pasó algo relacionado con Zeref. Una forma de derrotarlo. ¡Sí! Eso era. Habían encontrado una forma de acabar con el mal encarnado de aquel mundo y… y ellos habían ido a combatirlo. A terminar con él de una vez por todas. Ellos, su familia: Fairy Tail. Pero entonces, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué estaba encadenada junto a un grupo de chicas que nunca antes había visto? y, ¿por qué ellas sabían su nombre?

Trato de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a aquello, pero no lo hizo. Y entonces, en menos de un parpadeo, Lucy recibió una ráfaga de recuerdos. Recuerdos ajenos a ella, pero a la vez propios.

Se vió a si misma vagando por las calles del reino de Fiore, como solía hacer antes de entrar al gremio de Fairy Tail. Entonces, se topó con un joven que le resultó encantador. Su porte, su vestimenta... El joven invitó a las chicas que le rodeaban a una fiesta privada. Se vió a sí misma en la fiesta. Disfrutando, bailando, e inclusive platicando con Tessa y Lynora. Se encontraba feliz. Luego, todo se tornó oscuro. Su instinto le decía que algo iba mal, por lo que no tardó en convocar a un espíritu estelar. Peleó contra unos magos desconocidos. Después de un rato, la pelea se estaba tornando difícil. Finalmente, no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar. Se vió cara a cara con el joven que las había invitado a la fiesta. Tenía una cínica risa dibujada en su rostro. Vió como el joven se acercaba lentamente hacía ella mientras comenzaba a sacar una especie de… ¿látigo? Ella temblaba, y finalmente no vio nada más.

―¡¿Qué te sucede Lucy?! – gritaba alterada Lynora, al verla tener una especie de convulsión.

―¡Bajen la voz! O ellos podrían…

―¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – gritó molesta una misteriosa voz masculina. Una voz que logró paralizar de miedo a todas las jóvenes que se encontraban en aquel pequeño calabozo donde se encontraban.

―No… No pasa nada ―respondió temblorosa una chica.

―Tranquilo Gambrit. Abre la puerta. Yo me encargaré del resto ―dijo otra voz masculina. Al oírla, la mayoría de las chicas tembló. Por su parte, Tessa hizo una expresión de odio. ―Vaya, vaya. Pero qué tenemos aquí, pero si es nuestra invitada de honor ―dijo el sujeto de cabello azul al entrar al lugar y ver a Lucy tirada en el suelo.

―No… no ha pasado nada ―dijo temerosa Lynora ―Sólo… Sólo se ha desmayado. Nosotras no…

―¡Cállate! ―exclamó el sujeto al tiempo que le soltaba un manotazo a la joven del cual calló de bruces al suelo ―Nadie te ha hablado a ti.

―Bastardo ―soltó Tessa al ver la escena.

―Ah, pero a quién tenemos aquí ―dijo acercándose a la joven y agarrándola fuerte del brazo ―Es la chica de un hermoso cabello azul que tantos problemas nos ha dado. Es la que te gustó, ¿no Tsoki? ―volteó para ver a un sujeto igual de alto que él, sólo con la diferencia de ser más robusto.

―Tsk. Bora, no tenías por qué comentarlo.

―Tsoki, si la quieres, es tuya ―dijo Bora mientras le arrojaba a Tessa al sujeto robusto ―Considéralo mi regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

―Sí que eres considerado ―exclamó Tsoki. Por alguna razón, desde que Bora había tocado a Tessa, ésta había perdido por completo la movilidad, quedando a completa merced del tipo que ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos, quién comenzó a acariciarla ―Admito que es un excelente regalo.

―¡Déjenla ir! ―gritó desespera Lynora mientras observaba con horror la escena. Al escuchar aquello, Bora se inclinó para estar cara a cara con ella.

―Oh, no tengas celos, querida. ―decía mientras sostenía el mentón de Lynora y la acercaba lentamente hacia él ―Tengo algo especial planeado para ti. Para todas, de hecho.

―Dan asco ―soltó Lynora mientras le escupía en la cara a Bora, quién reaccionó dándole nuevamente una bofetada, la cual fue tan fuerte que le hizo caer en el suelo inconsciente.

―Ly…nora ―decía Tessa mientras observaba con impotencia la escena.

―Tsk. Les das la mano y te toman el brazo. No se puede con este tipo de personas, ¿no es así Tsoki?

―Je, je. Así es. ―respondía maliciosamente.

―¡Basta! ―gritó alguien, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ―Ya… ya es sufí…suficiente.

―Vaya, vaya. Pero si parece que nuestra invitada de honor ha decidido unirse a la fiesta.

―De… déjalas… ―exclamó Lucy con voz débil.

Bora le observaba sin inmutarse en ningún momento. Recobró la compostura y se acercó hacia donde estaba la rubia. Lucy le veía acercarse. No tenía fuerzas y aún no entendía del todo su situación, sin embargo, tenía clara una cosa: debía salvar a todas las chicas de ahí, el futuro que les esperaba en Bosco no era para nada alentador.

Como pudo, Lucy reunió la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie y encarar a Bora.

―Admiro tu valor. Aunque eso no te servirá de mucho en el lugar al cual vamos.

―Yo sé… A dónde nos llevan… yo… no pienso dejarles hacer eso. ―dijo una determinante Lucy. Pese a estar totalmente herida, había algo en ella que hizo retroceder tanto a Bora como a Tsoki.

―¡Ja!, vuelvo a recalcar que es admirable tu valor, pero no hay nada que tú puedas…

―Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...

―¿Qué estás…?

―Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos, hazte conocer a mí o Tetrabiblos...

―Bora, esto no me da buena espina ―comentó con voz temblorosa Tsoki, quién había soltado a Tessa dejándola caer bruscamente al piso.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó Bora ―no debí confiarme demasiado… esta chica es…

―Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola u ochenta y ocho signos... ¡Brillen!

―¡¿Qué mierda es esta?! ―dijo Tsoki realmente alterado mientras sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a traicionarle, temblando notoriamente.

―¡No sé! ―respondía alterado Bora.

―¡Urano Me…! ―Y justo antes de que ella acabara de pronunciar el conjuro, una figura familiar se posó ante sus ojos.

―No, no, no. Si haces eso esto dejaría de ser divertido.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Frente a ella estaba él, el sujeto que inicio todo: La Muerte. Estaba encapuchado, le observaba con sus ojos rubí, brillando como si un abrazador fuego se consumiera dentro de ellos. Comenzó a hablar mientras se acercaba de forma lenta, pero constante hacia ella: ―Además, si haces _eso_, sería algo injusto, ¿no crees?

―¿Q… quién eres t…?

―No me digas. ¿Es acaso que soy una de esas personas que causan tan poca impresión en las personas que me olvidan en un santiamén? ¿O sólo eres una patética humana tratando de burlarse de un ser supremo como yo? De cualquier forma, no me resulta para nada divertido.

Lucy estaba realmente sorprendida. No le hallaba una explicación a lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Hizo un poco de memoria, tratando de encajar las piezas tan dispersas de su confundida mente, hasta que al fin, pudo recordarlo todo.

―Eres… ¿la Muerte?

―Sí, me llaman de esa manera, aunque algunos me dicen de otra forma... creí que había quedado claro quién soy yo desde nuestro primer encuentro.

―Entonces no fue un sueño… yo… ¡todo _eso_ realmente pasó!

―Sí. La guerra. La muerte. El fin. Sí todo _eso_ pasó.

―No es posible. Esto tiene que ser un sueño ―dijo Lucy, anonadada. Una parte de ella se aferraba a la idea de que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era nada más que una pesadilla. Una muy horrible pesadilla. No quería enfrentarse al hecho de que ese terrible desvarío en el que se encontraba era real.

―Bueno pues, esta es una pesadilla real. Si así deseas ver a esta nueva oportunidad que te he ofrecido.

No fue sino hasta ese momento en que Lucy recordó el trato que había hecho con la Muerte: un lazo...

―Así que ese fue tu plan desde el principio, ¿no?... Sí, supuse que era así pero… no creí que las cosas resultarían de ese modo…

―No entiendo de qué me hablas. ―contestó el ser espectral mientras sonreía ampliamente. Realmente estaba disfrutando del momento.

―¡De esto! ―contestó la rubia señalando a su alrededor. ―¡De mí!

―¿De ti?, ¿realmente crees que alguien como yo, perdería mi tiempo en…?

―¡Me importa una mierda quién eres! ―exclamó Lucy, perdiendo los estribos por completo. La muerte, por su parte, se sorprendió del arrebato de la joven. Aquello sólo incrementó sus deseos de destrozarla por completo.

―No sea egocéntrica, humana. Está bien, es verdad el hecho de que… has, llamado mi atención. ―Lucy no dijo nada, se limitaba a sostener la mirada del ser espectral. ―Eres una joven valiente, de eso no tengo duda. Y además, posees un poder… interesante.

―¿Interesante? ―preguntó confusa.

―¡Sí!, interesante. Los magos estelares no son tan comunes. Y menos una de tu calaña. Quiero que pienses en esto. ¿No crees que te haya dado una gran ventaja?

Lucy no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo con lo de la "ventaja".

―Eres lista, sé que comprendes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

La joven rubia trataba de comprender de lo que hablaba, pero no pudo. ―Yo…

―Veo que no entiendes la gran oportunidad que te he dado.

―…

―Bien, te lo diré. Gracias a ese… "lazo" que te quité, te he dado una oportunidad única.

―No veo como una "oportunidad única" el hacer que yo no conociera a…

―Natsu, sí. Él es la clave de todo esto.

―¿A qué te refiere-?

―Gracias a él. A su… intervención _ese_ día, tu destino cambió. Ese día, pudiste haber sido secuestrada y, vendida como esclava en alguna parte de Bosco, pero su intromisión, cambió todo. ¿No es curioso?, como una simple persona puede ser la diferencia…

―Yo no veo como esto… puede… ¡Ser una oportunidad única! ¡Esos tipos! ―dijo mientras señalaba a un congelado Bora. ―¡Ese sujeto!, planea venderme… ¡Vendernos como esclavas!

―Creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle.

Lucy lo miró sin parpadear. No entendía al punto al que ese sujeto planeaba llegar.

―Aún tienes tus recuerdos. Sobre tu _otra_ vida.

Lucy parpadeó varias veces. Era cierto, no había analizado el hecho de que ella recordaba todo a la perfección.

―E… Es verdad.

―No pensaba decirte esto, pero… lo haré. ―dio un par de pasos hasta quedar cara a cara frente a la joven rubia. ―El simple hecho de que tú estés aquí, lo ha cambiado todo. Tú en estos momentos debería estar en ese mugriento gremio llamado Fairy Tail. Y quizá, en este preciso instante, la chica albina podría estar poniéndote la marca en tu mano, derecha, ¿cierto?

Lucy, de forma instintiva, se cubrió la mano derecha con la izquierda. Pero, no tenía caso, ya que no había ninguna marca en ella. Ya no más. La muerte rió complacida.

―Tu presencia… o la falta de ella, implica grandes cambios en todos los magos miembros de ese gremio de quinta. Y, ¿sabes algo más? ―Lucy le dirigió una mirada resentida. ―Gracias a ese simple hecho, puede que el gremio tenga una posibilidad de triunfar en esa… feroz batalla contra Zeref.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué es lo que acaba exactamente de decir ese sujeto?

―¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?

―Me refiero a que… ―él ya no tenía nada que perder, había logrado su objetivo, tenía a la chica justo donde quería. Decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada, por lo que se quitó la capucha que llevaba encima. Lucy le veía con atención y se sorprendió al ver que él dejó su rostro al descubierto. Esperaba ver un rostro cadavérico sin embargo, la figura que se posó ante sus ojos fue totalmente distinta: Si bien sus ojos eran completamente rojos. Su cabello era lacio, completamente negro. Tenía unas facciones finas que servían para resaltar su atractivo. ―Veo que te sorprende mi apariencia. Sí, la mayoría espera una calavera con ojos rojos flotantes. Pero ¡oh!, sorpresa. Resulto ser una simple persona… Aparentemente, por supuesto.

―No… ¡No me importa tu apariencia! ―Exclamó la joven como pudo, ya que de verdad, la presencia de _él_ era realmente abrumadora.

―Je. Me diviertes, en serio. ―dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba más a Lucy. Tomo su rostro, y lo acercó hacia él, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. ―Eres una humana muy atractiva, eso debes saberlo muy bien, ¿no? En fin, te diré algo. Algo que te ayudara a salvar a la patética humanidad de esta era de una destrucción total.

El ser espectral acercó los labios hacia los oídos de la joven rubia, y le susurró algo que hizo que la chica hiciera una expresión de sorpresa, al tiempo que unas lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus mejillas. Como pudo, agarró la fuerza necesaria para apartar a la Muerte de ella. Lo que le acababa de decir no podía ser verdad, simplemente… no **debía** ser verdad.

―Noooo… ¡NO!, es mentira. Lo que me acabas de decir es mentira. ―Sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a perder fuerza. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, tratando de cubrir el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo. ―¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué? ―sollozaba.

Él se quedó estático. No mostró ninguna emoción al verla. Y por alguna razón, tampoco disfruto de ese momento. Era verdad que quería verla destrozada, que sufriera, porque, cualquier humano que se creyera lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentarlo con tal valor, como había hecho Lucy, merecía sufrir de una manera _especial_. Pero lo que estaba presenciando, era por lejos lo que esperaba ver. Algo dentro de él comenzó a surgir. Un sentimiento que no creyó volver a sentir, al menos no por un humano con el descaro suficiente como para encararlo de tal manera: compasión.

Al final, decidió volver a hablar: ―Es la verdad. ¿Qué ganaría al mentirte de esta manera?

Lucy seguía sollozando. La fuerza que hace poco había reunido, se había ido por completo. ―Sólo… déjame. No quiero que me digas nada más. Vete… por… favor.

La Muerte le observó por un rato más. Al cabo de un tiempo, tal como había llegado, se fue sin decir más.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir de forma habitual. Bora, que hasta hacía unos instantes se encontraba alarmado, al ver el terrible potencial mágico de Lucy, ahora se encontraba sorprendido al verla tirada.

―¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ―preguntó Tsoki.

Bora miró a Lucy con cierta desconfianza. Se acercó a ella poco a poco. Al ver como ella no reaccionaba de ningún modo, se atrevió a darle una patada en el abdomen.

―Ja… ¡ja, ja, ja! Sabía que estaba alardeando. Debería darte vergüenza, tratando de darles falsas esperanzas a estas pobres chicas. ―dijo Bora, en tono burlón. ―Tsoki, Gambrit, lleven a esta chica a la "celda especial". Parece que alguien, necesita de un trato especial, antes de llegar a Bosco.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No sabía. ¿Dolía?, sí. Sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo o, al menos, eso creí sentir. Sus ojos le ardían. Era algo natural, después de todo lloró hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de salir. _"¿Ll-Lloré por los golpes?... no. Ni siquiera sé si los sentí realmente… entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de llorar?"_ pensaba la rubia, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado, a otro. Tenía ambas manos encadenadas en la pared del barco. No se podía mantener de pie, por lo que todo el peso de su cuerpo residía en sus muñecas, de las cuales, escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Por una pequeña ventanilla, entraba un rayo de sol. Gracias a eso, es que podía ver más o menos a través de la profunda oscuridad en la que se hallaba.

En la esquina de la celda, alguien le observaba en la oscuridad, en aquella zona en donde el pequeño rayo de sol no llegaba.

―Puedo acabar con tu sufrimiento si quieres.

_"__Esa voz, la conozco"_ pensó la rubia. Trató de alzar la vista, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo parecía no acatar las órdenes que le mandaba.

―Tsk. Esto ya no es divertido. Es… patético.

_"__¿Patético? Sí, soy patética. Siempre siendo débil. Siempre dependiendo de los demás. Siempre siendo tan… yo. Y aun así, yo…_"

―Quizá no debí decirte "aquello".

_"__Esa fastidiosa voz. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Ya no quiero nada. Nada"_

_―__¿Acaso olvidas por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué aceptaste este trato?_

_"__¿Trato? Oh, cierto… él, ese sujeto se presentó frente a mí. Me ofreció una manera en la que pudiera cambiar el tan… cruel destino de la humanidad. Acepté, pero… ¿Por qué lo hi…"_ Y de pronto, creyó escuchar una voz a lo lejos. Una voz familiar, y a la vez desconocida, que susurraba su nombre de una forma peculiar. Sólo una persona le llamaba de esa manera… "_Luce"_. De pronto, Lucy salió del trance en el que había estado.

―¿Por qué… no te largas de aquí? ―dijo con una voz débil, debido al enorme cansancio que sentía. El decir aquellas palabras, habían significado un gran esfuerzo.

―Vaya, aun en esta… situación, tienes el descaro de hablarme de esa manera.

―¿Qué ganas haciendo esto? ¿Qué ganas con verme sufrir?

Silencio.

―Sólo… déjame sola.

―A este paso, tú…

―¡Sólo vete! ―exclamó la rubia, con sus últimas fuerzas y luego, cerró los ojos.

La próxima vez que los volviera a abrir, estaría muy lejos de su hogar, y lejos de lo que ella algún día soñó ser.

* * *

Soy cruel, lo sé, pero este es el objetivo del fic. Es una historia muy oscura... Quizá la siga, quizá no, depende de ustedes. Aunque eso si, aclaro que no creo actualizar tan seguido porque tengo muchos proyectos a la vez. u_u

Aun así, un review siempre es bienvenido.


End file.
